Various information regarding parameters of system components may be useful in analyzing individual component's performance, operating conditions, lifespan, and other various aspects. Some such information includes measurable quantities, such as a current, voltage, power, impedance, vibration, and the like. Analysis of components of a system may provide insight into ways the system may be improved, for example, by repairing or replacing faulty or otherwise non-optimal components. Various test and measurement tools are capable of performing such measurements, and are often used in analyzing such components.
In some instances, when analyzing electrical equipment, dangerously high voltages may at times be present in various parts of the circuit in the analysis instrument. Standards and practices exist to protect users from being exposed to these voltages, such as solid insulation between any potentially high voltage portions and the user.
In some examples, additional information may be helpful in analyzing such components. For example, imaging techniques, such as infrared imaging, may provide useful additional information. Infrared imagery of a system or components thereof can provide thermal patterns of the scene, highlighting temperature abnormalities in system components. Such imagery may be useful in diagnosing similar or different issues that may be detected or otherwise analyzed using standard test and measurement tools as discussed above.
Since the advent of thermal imaging applications in electrical environments, there has been a need to keep the operator at a safe distance from the electrical circuits under observation. In some situations, companies have developed optical windows for switch gear cabinets, enabling physical isolation from the high voltage, but allowing optical measurements.
In the event that a user is performing both imaging and other analysis (e.g., electrical measurement analysis), instances may occur in which the imaging apparatus is exposed to or proximate potentially high voltage environments. Thus, additional safety measures may be necessary for protecting the user from exposure to potentially dangerous signals via the imaging apparatus.